1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon substrate and a package having the same, and more particularly to a silicon substrate having through vias and a package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a top view of a conventional substrate having through vias. The substrate 1 comprises a substrate body 11 and a plurality of through vias 12. The substrate body 11 has a surface 111. The through vias 12 penetrate the substrate body 11, and each of the through vias 12 has a conductive material 121 therein. The through vias 12 are filled with the conductive material 121.
The disadvantage of the conventional substrate having through vias 1 is as follows. The material of the conductive material 121 of the through vias 12 of the substrate 1 is usually metal, because metal is good heat conductor. However, as the through vias 12 are filled with the conductive material 121, only little of the conductive material 121 is exposed to the surface 111 of the substrate 1, so the substrate 1 has poor heat dissipation efficiency.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a silicon substrate having through vias and a package having the same to solve the above problems.